Lord Fractus
Initial Disclosures The following information has been obtained from a number of independent sources, including background detailed by Master Asalinia Virgas. Any other information has also been verified with external sources and is considered to be accurate, unless otherwise indicated. Further clarity and depth on background information can be requested from Master Asalinia Virgas. Summary Lord Fractus is a powerful Sith Lord, son of Darth Vorso, and brother of the Gadani enclave's Master Asalinia Virgas. He is an expert fighter and seasoned commander from the Great Galactic War. His name is well known within the Empire, albeit one that has more recently been dragged through the mud. He is now broken and a shadow of his former self. Yet he is no less deadly. In fact, his continued fall seems to be only making him more and more powerful. Biography Early Life Fractus was born on Dromund Kaas as ‘Dregthier Virgas’ to Darth Vorso and his wife, Solina Trahir. But he was not Vorso’s first child. Vorso had a daughter already: Asalinia. Yet while Fractus and Asalinia shared a father, they did not share a mother. Asalinia had been born 2 years prior out of an adulterous relationship. This brief encounter nearly destroyed Vorso and Solina’s relationship, yet somehow they stuck it out for a time. Long enough, at least, for Fractus to enter the galaxy. Fractus was raised almost exclusively by his mother, as soon enough after his birth what little remained of his mother and father's marriage broke down with Asalinia’s continued existence. Reports indicate his training was rigorous and abusive, as his mother raised him to be a tool for her bitterness against his father. Fractus would often have to violently spar against Asalinia at his mother's demand, to show Vorso how much better their pure child was than the spawn of adultery. It twisted Fractus from a young age, but he didn’t fail his mother's demands. In fact, Fractus was something of a prodigy. Falling in Love Once he was older, reports from SIS investigations and interviews with Asalinia Virgas indicate he met another young Sith apprentice called Myrene. The two had a strong bond, and soon fell in love. They married, and had two children. The first: Jilem, was not force sensitive. The second child: Kitria, had remarkable power with the Force. Rise Lord Fractus Fractus truly earned his title on a fateful day on Nar Shaddaa. His mother had learned of a mission by Asalinia, assigned by Vorso, to kill a prominent Jedi Knight. If successful, Asalinia would become a fully fledged Sith Lord. To spite her unfaithful partner, Solina sent Fractus to eliminate his half sister, and earn his title instead. Fractus followed his orders and ambushed Asalinia before she could kill the Jedi. Their fight was long and brutal, but Fractus ended up with the upper hand. Yet instead of killing Asalinia, he spared her. He had no ill will against her - in fact, he cared for her. Instead, he used Force Drain to sap her powers, took her lightsaber and exiled her from the Empire so she could live a new life. Assumptions are made about what happened from here, yet all sources seem to agree that Fractus then returned to Solina and presented Asalinia’s lightsaber as proof of his victory. She then crowned him, and Lord Fractus was named. Yet this isn’t really when Lord Fractus as we know him now was truly ‘born’. This came shortly after. In time, reports indicate Solina came to learn that Fractus had betrayed her. Asalinia still lived. In her fury and increasing mental instability, Solina went to Fractus’s home and killed Fractus’s wife, Myrene and nearly killed his children as well. This was before Fractus intervened and in a grieving fury he killed his mother. The Great Galactic War After losing his wife and killing his mother and master, it is assumed Fractus fell into a depression. His children were sent to live with distant relatives. Meanwhile, Fractus was driven by the only thing he had left: duty to the Empire. He joined in the war efforts. During the Great Galactic War, Fractus’s skills were shown many times. Most notably during the later years of the war during the battles on Serenno and the Sacking of Coruscant. Fractus was placed in charge of significant forces and carried out countless daring assaults and deadly sabotage missions that repeatedly hampered the Republic's defense. Multiple prominent Jedi and politicians were killed by his hand during the war, and he rapidly gained a reputation as a effective commander and loyal soldier. It seems the war gave Fractus a new sense of purpose that he had lost with the loss of his wife. But more than that, it seems the war provided Fractus with friendship. Specifically, with the individual known as ‘Crawforde’. Crawforde was a lieutenant assigned to the same ship as Fractus during the battle of Serenno. Reports indicate that it is here their strong bond first began to flourish. The two worked together excellently, complimenting each other's skills in remarkable fashions. In the end, their teamwork played an important role in the Empires victory on Serenno. After their success, the two were permanently assigned to each other, with Crawforde designated as Fractus' personal Agent of Imperial Intelligence. The two continued to go from strength to strength, and their friendship grew. Becoming a Darth Despite all his success, Fractus was still considered a minor Sith in comparison to players like Malgus and other prominent Darths. This would change, however, after he came to confront and kill Darth Vorso for ‘crimes against the Empire’. The specifics of this encounter are not known in any real detail, but it is now known that Darth Vorso was not killed. Instead, Vorso transferred his conscious self to another body. Meanwhile, Fractus inherited Vorso’s estates, wealth, possessions, and was elevated to the title of Darth. Yet encounters with Fractus – corroborated by other sources – all indicate this was not some cunning ruse by the two Sith, but that Fractus truly believed his father had died by his own hand. Given what is known of their strained history, it is easy to believe Fractus would have had cause enough that would want him to kill his father. For the decade between the end of the war and 10 ATC Fractus established himself as a devoted servant of the Empire – utterly obedient to the will of the Emperor and his Dark Council. It was this devotion – or perhaps his naivety – which led to his being chosen to facilitate the Alderaan Protocol. Uneasy Alliances Fractus’s recent fall began with a rather important mission, assigned to him by the Dark Council themselves. Four powerful Sith were currently out of the control of the Council. These four Sith would be needed in the coming war for their remarkable talents. Fractus was to formally return them into the fold from exile. Yet this mission was a secret. As far as the rest of the Empire and galaxy were concerned, Fractus was doing something far different. Approaching The Gadani Enclave, Fractus offered a chance to work together in defeating the Sith Cult once and for all. This would require both sides to work very closely together and share huge amounts of military information. With the help of the willing Gadani Enclave, the Alderaan Protocol was signed. Unbeknownst to the Gadani Enclave and the Republic, the Empire were just using this as an opportunity to gain significant intelligence on the Republic while putting on a show for the Four Corners. The plan worked perfectly. Right until the last moment, the Gadani Enclave and Republic thought they were going to defeat the Four Corners at last. Yet this was not to be, Fractus reached out his hand to Darth Veretik, the Deceiver, and returned the Four Corners to public life and official allegiance with the Empire. Yet this, as it turns out for Fractus, was a huge mistake. Unknown to Fractus until the moment they revealed themselves at the end of his mission, one of the leaders of this Sith cult was none other than his own father: Darth Vorso. Word of the Sith's sudden revival after his apparent death at Fractus’s hands soon spread. The Dark Council noticed the irregularities in Fractus’s past stories, and began to look dis-favourably on this apparent liar. The respect and admiration Fractus had spent years cultivating through his hard work and loyalty were quickly fading away. The Fall All was not lost for Fractus, however. He was quickly given a chance to redeem himself by his suddenly reincarnated father. Darth Vorso had assembled an army for the Four Corners of veterans, Mandalorians and skilled mercenaries, for the Empire (and them) to use in the coming wars. Fractus was put in charge of this great army. During a demonstration of the new armies power to the upper echelons of the Imperial Military and members of the Dark Council, Fractus lead his army in an assault on Republic territory on Hoth. It is as to how what happened next began, but the facts of what happened are clear for the record. To subdue Republic resistance, Agent Crawforde managed to subdue and capture Master Teira Suberashi of the Gadani Enclave. Crossing a bridge of ice, he was close to bringing Teira back to the rapidly approaching Imperial army, lead by Lord Fractus. But Crawforde was intercepted by other Jedi of the Gadani Enclave. Crawforde was then killed by Jedi Knight Rei Tikona. Despite his skills as a commander, and his prowess as a Sith, Fractus’s true flaw was then exposed to the galaxy as he watched Crawforde’s death from afar: attachments. Abandoning his army, Fractus took a speeder directly to the squad of Jedi in a fit of grief and rage. His anger and misery led directly to the death of Rei; however Knight Tikona was able to use the last of her energy to catch Fractus off guard and perform a powerful Force Push against him, knocking him into the deep ice canyon the bridge hung over, assumedly to his death. But Fractus did not die. Analysis since and assessment by Master Asalinia Virgas suggest he managed to survive long enough for his army to arrive and rescue him. It is apparent they found a broken man, sustained only by his use of Force Drain to feed on nearby animals that had come to feast on his 'corpse'. Once recovered, Fractus received extensive and invasive cybernetic reconstruction, particularly to his spine and jaw. Because of this failure and his seeming deception regarding the death of his father, Fractus was dismissed of his duties of command for the Four Corners army, and stripped of his title of Darth. Recent History Since his fall on Hoth, Fractus has made the odd appearance in records, particularly in encounters with the Gadani Enclave. He seems more unstable than before, fuelled by an immense hatred towards the Jedi and the Gadani Enclave in particular. He appears to now be a servant of Darth Vorso. Assumedly, with nothing left to give him purpose, the Manipulator found it easy to control his son for his own purposes. More recently, on Corellia, Fractus has made an appearance back in the field of action. His cybernetics do seem to have diminished some of his past skill in the field, but he is still proving the be a dangerous opponent, capable of defeating multiple Jedi at once. In fact, despite his losses, his power with the Force in particular seems to have only grown. Personality and Traits Fractus is very unstable around Jedi, due to the loss of his long time comrade Crawforde. He is prone to fits of anger and uncontrollable rage at the mere sight of a Jedi blade. It is clear that grief still consumes him at every moment. Yet Fractus has demonstrated moments of more controlled anger, showing that he hasn’t completely succumbed to madness. Ultimately it seems that attachments drive Fractus’s behaviour. Yet his strongest attachments in life have all been taken from him: his sister; his wife; his friend. All gone. These attachments seem to be the primary drive of Fractus’s life. In some ways, this reveals an interesting point of note about Fractus’s personality. Unlike other Sith, he is not driven by greed for power or reveling in the delights of the Dark Side. Instead, he is driven by love. In some ways, Jedi are driven by a similar purpose, albeit a love for all things. At heart, it would seem, Fractus is not necessarily an 'evil' man. Though the actions he has taken would speak otherwise on that matter. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber Prowess Fractus wields a single lightsaber in his right hand, with a shoto blade in his left. He is a deadly lightsaber combatant, having killed multiple Jedi in single combat during the Great Galactic War. Encounters with him recently have shown that, even with his injuries, his skill has not entirely left him. Fractus tends to favour Juyo, or Form VII, as his lightsaber style of choice. He is a brutal fighter who uses his rage and grief to fuel his blades into a flurry of pain. Yet, from his recent injuries, a flaw in Fractus’s seemingly perfect execution of Form VII has been revealed: his cybernetics. During an encounter with Master Nurissa, Fractus’s spine implants seemed to be revealed as his weak spot. If damaged enough, Fractus could be crippled to a point where he could barely fight anymore. Force Powers Fractus has a long list of Dark Side Force Powers he has learned over the years, from Force Lightning to Force Choke. He also has talent with many of the standard Force powers as well. Yet it has never been evident that he has a particular fortitude with the Force. His focus seems to be more in his lightsaber talents. That was until recently, at least. Since his fall, Fractus seems to have become more and more deadly with his use of the Force as his talents with the blade diminish and more of his life is ruined. One power of note is his use of Force Fear in combat. Fractus has a rather unique use of the power in comparison to other Sith. Instead of sharing images of Fear and Terror in the minds of his opponents to scare them off or drive them mad, Fractus has demonstrated a talent to share his own grief and pain in the minds of his opponents. Whether this is intentional or not is unclear. Perhaps it is merely an involuntary action of his rage and instability during combat since the loss of Crawforde. Yet its effectiveness is undeniable when put in combination with Juyo. It is also worth mentioning Fractus’s second deadly power in his arsenal that he has particular mastery over: Force Drain. It is used to sap the very life force and force energy from his opponents and bolster his own power. It is a power he has used in combat multiple times to devastating effect. Yet it is increasingly seeming to be clear that the more he gives into using this power, the more unstable he is becoming.